Autumn (Metro Exodus Level)
Autumn is the tenth level overall level in Metro Exodus, and the fourth and final of the seasonal intermission levels set solely aboard the Aurora. Spirits are low as Anna's condition worsens and Miller suggests they head to Novosibirsk, and the source of the experimental medicine. Overview Following the revelation that the hydroelectric dam will eventually fail and flood the valley in radioactive sediment, the Aurora continues east and towards their temporary goal of Novosibirsk. Having gone through her mothers notes, Katya has discovered that an experimental military drug, Renergan-F, was produced in Novosibirsk, a mere 500 kilometers away. During one of Anna's attacks, Katya ushers Artyom out of the room, to where a sympathetic Krest is waiting. He beckons Artyom to the bridge, where the colonel will announce their next move. Out of options, and rapidly running out of time, Miller proposes Novosibirsk as their next destination, however Idiot has some bad news. Having studied the radiation maps, he learnt that radiation levels are marked as green on the maps, and purple indicates errors, however the small print explains that areas outside or normal ranges are also marked as purple. Having previously thought Novosibirsk was relatively radiation free, it is now revealed that the city is most likely lethally radioactive. Miller proposes that only he and Artyom will venture into the city, as they are the most responsible for Anna and her condition. Despite the objections of the crew, Miller calls an end to the discussion and tasks them with searching the nearby Railway museum and the academic district of the city to the south. Elsewhere on the train, Krest and Yermak discuss the railway museum, where Yermak reveals his vast knowledge on the Railway, as well as the various exhibits there. One of the objectives for the rest of the crew, is an experimental snow plow that Yermak explains came from Moscow many years before the war. At the head of the train, Sam is monitoring radiation levels, and talks to Artyom about his life in the Metro and how Miller saved him from the hands of a lynch mob. At the rear of the train Tokarev is busy modifying two spartan suits for Miller and Artyom. Whilst there, he tells Artyom how he gained his nickname of Tokarev, and his run in with a bandit. If Duke and Damir are aboard the Aurora, they will be sat in their cabin, and will assure Artyom that they will be there for him. Collectibles * Katya's note - Just across from Tokarev's workbench. Trivia * If you return to Anna after meeting with Miller and the rest of the crew, you will find the postcard depicting the Pacific Ocean on her chest. You must reach her before Katya returns to her to see this. * In the looped scenery outside, along the track are two places at which Aurora passes survivors. One of them is a dog, while the other is a human. Both appear to be alive. Gallery ME - spartans assembly.jpg|Miller giving orders. ME - bed rest.jpg|Katya tending to Anna. ME - anti-rad van.jpg|The van outfitted with anti-rad protection. ru:Осень (уровень) Category:Metro Exodus Levels